Ek amar dosti ki kathaa
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: The pending gifts are the one which hurt the most.. A long duo os plz r and r


**_A/N JUST A LONG OS…..HOPE U ALL LIKE IT.._**

A man was standing on the sea shore and taking deep breaths. Always this place calmed him but today nothing could calm him. His eyes were red maybe due to anger or from crying. He put his hands in the pocket and took out a bracelet and was about to throw it into the sea but couldn't. His eyes were welled up with tears and he shouted " ** _I HATE U DAYA UR A BETRAYER DHOKEBAAZ HAI TU…"_** and his mind travelled back to the past….

 ** _FLASHBACK….._**

 ** _5 DAYS AGO…_**

"abhi tum manali jaa rhe ho to mere liye gift le aana mat bhulna " daya said grinning.

"oh bhai main ghumne nhi jaa raha hu case ke kaam ke liye jaa rha hu wo bhi bas 2 din ke liye" abhijeet said being irritated..

"to kya hua suno agar gift nhi laye na to ghar mein ghusne nhi dunga" daya said teasingly..

"acha thik hai hum gift zaroor layenge ab khush" said abhijeet.

"haan. Chalo khayal " said daya.

"bye yaar" said abhijeet and giving him a quick hug left from there

 ** _3 DAYS AGO_**

" arey yaar tu kaha reh gya kab se intezaar kr rha hu airport pr" said abhijeet irritaedly to someone on the phn.

"acha pehle bolo gift laye ho to" said daya teasing him.

"haan bhai ab tu 5 min ke andaar nhi aaya to main cab se chala jaunga" abhijeet said angrily

"arey 5 min mein pahuch rha hu" said daya casually and suddenly sweat beads appeared on his forehead as he couldn't apply the break..so he said hurriedly "abhijeet w mujhe ek kaam yad aa gya tum cab se aa jao" and he cut the phn

" arey lekin hello.. pagal hai pura khud bola lene aunga phir kahi kuch…nhi nhi main ghar jata hu sab thik hi hoga " and so abhijeet reached home though his sixth sense was indicating something else..

 ** _ON THE OTHER SIDE_**

"main ek kaam krta hu ise ped par thok deta hu" said daya but due to the high speed of the car it went out of control and his head hit hard with the steering

 ** _ON THE OTHER SIDE_**

"yr abhi tak iska phn nhi aaya main ekbar call krke dekhta hoo" abhijeet said tensely..

Suddenly he saw daya calling him and picked up the phn bein relieved but before he could say anything the voice on the other side said "jee main rahul bol rha hu ek admi ka accident ho gya and uske phn mein sabse upar apka naam tha isliye apko call inko city hospital le jaa rhe hai"

Listening to this abhijeet rushed to the hospital and informed their body was sad and praying fr their beloved also had a firm belief that daya would defeat death again but this time he lost after fighting fr hrs..

 ** _PRESENT_**

Abhijeet was standing on the sea shore after performing the last rites of daya..Sighing deeply he went back home but he knew there would be no one to welcome one thought was their in his mind " ** _jis gift ke liye itna lada use ek baar dekhe bina chala gya"_** Being exhausted he soon drifted into sleep.

When suddenly someone said" boss utho tumse bohut zaroori baat karni hai"

"daya tu main tujse baat nhi krunga tu mujhe akela chodkar kaise chala gya" abhijeet said with fake anger

"deko muje tumse baat nhi krni chahiye how dare u haan tum mere liye jo gift laye the wo samundar mein phek rhe the" said daya angrily

"agar tu meri jagah hota.." abhijeet started

"boss.." daya scolded him midway

"ab bura laga na yr plz mat ja plz yr " abhijeet said begging him.

"abhi jaana to padega lekin yaad rkhna main hamesha tumahre dreams mein aunga aur main hamesha tum sab saath hu aur hamari dosti immortal." Said daya strongly and disappeared into thin air

"daya…" abhijeet shouted and woke face was wet with tears. He searched everywhere but couldn't find his bro.

Dejected he sat on the sofa and whispered " ** _apna promise mat bhulna"_**

 ** _NEXT MORNING.._**

Abhijeet went to the bureau and straight to acp sir's cabin. The whole bureau was in a gloomy mood and everyone was just working like a machine missing one of their beloved person.

Seeing him acp sir wiped his eyes and said " bolo abhijeet kya kaam hai "

Abhijeet took a deep breath and said " sir daya humahre beech mein hi hai hamesha rahega aur ham usko amar banaenge."

"haan abhijeet sahi kr rahe ho " said acp sir with glistening eyes..

 ** _FEW YRS LATER.._**

 ** _"_** Sir aap kaha reh gye " said abhijeet worriedly.

"bas wo aa raha hu traffic mein fas gya tha lo pahuch gya" said acp sir and went near abhijeet who was thinking " ** _dekh tune apna promise rakha maine bhi apna promise tujhe aur hamari dosti ko amar bana diya"_**

 _"kya soch rhe ho abhijeet" asked acp sir_

 _"nhi sir kuch nhi chaliye" said abhijeet as they walked into the gates of "_ _ **DAYA MEMORIAL TRUST TOGETHER"….**_

 ** _A/N KAISA LAGA GUYZ ZAROOR BATANA. ALL TYPES OF CRITICISMS ARE WELCOME AND I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES ON MON_**

 ** _TC_**


End file.
